Surprise
by sailor silvimoon
Summary: In episode 03x13 'Deception', Tony asked Gibbs did he get married again, since he was the only one wearing a suit when they were called on a Sunday. What if there actually was a wedding?


Title: SURPRISE!  
Type: One-shot  
Pairing: Tony/Gibbs  
Genre: Romance, Friendship  
Rating: M  
Chapters 1/1  
Status: Complete  
Summary: In episode 03x13 'Deception', Tony asked Gibbs did he get married again, since he was the only one wearing a suit when they were called on a Sunday. What if there actually was a wedding?

DISCLAIMER: Don't own NCIS

**A/N** I was watching that episode a couple of nights ago, and suddenly got this idea that didn't want to let go. That scene when Tony asked Gibbs if he got married again, smirking, and the way Gibbs glared at him was enough for my muse. It is a short fluffy/smutty one, and I hope you'll like it. Spoilers for that episode. Slightly OOC.

* * *

**WARNING: SLASH**

**.**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was a happy man. A very happy man. He woke up with a smile on his face and looked at the sleeping man beside him. Or better yet, almost on top of him. Like a human blanket. Tony's arm laid over his waist in a tight grip, as if he was hugging a pillow. Their legs were tangled together and Tony's head was on his chest. Sleeping peacefully. Gibbs could feel his warm breath on his skin, and his semi-hard cock started twitching, hardening. Memories of what happened only a day before flooded him and his smile turned into a full blown grin. Then he remembered what the young man asked of him, just before they drifted to sleep.

_''Jeth?''_

_''Hmmm.''_

_''Can I ask you something?''_

_''You just did.'' Gibbs smirked playfully._

_''Smartass.'' Tony said, rolling his eyes and pinching his lover on the ass, causing Gibbs to give a little yelp. ''Can we tell them? Our team, Abby, Ducky and Palmer? I feel horrible lying to them every day, making up all those stories. I just want them to know how happy we are. They are our family, Jeth.''_

_Gibbs looked at Tony and saw everything in his green eyes. Love, happiness, pleading. He heard the loneliness in his tone, the need to share._

_''I'll think about it.'' He sighed._

_''That is all I ask.'' Tony smiled, and then placed his lips on Gibbs'._

/

His hand traveled through Tony's thick and soft hair, massaging his scalp, then went lower. He smirked when he felt his lover squirming, puffing an air of pleasure as the goosebumps started to show. And something else. When Gibbs' fingers came to the small on Tony's back, the young man's eyes fluttered, opening with a smile.

''Mmmm, I could get used to this kind of alarm, Jeth.'' Tony moaned.

''You could and you will.'' Gibbs promised, then started kissing.

First, Tony's eyes, then cheeks, nose, and finally, his lips landed on the Italian's lips, who eagerly started kissing back. In the next moment, Tony was straddling Gibbs, his cock perfectly aligned with Gibbs'.

''I see someone else is already awake as well.'' Tony smirked, looking at the older man beneath him.

''And what will you do about it?'' Gibbs asked, moaning when Tony started moving, their members brushing against one another.

''Hmmm.'' Tony feigned he was in a deep thought, then answered with a evil smile on his face. ''Well, since we have all day for ourselves, I could just sit here, stroking you lazily.''

''Try it and deal with the consequences.'' Gibbs threatened.

''Or, I could slide down and suck you until you scream. Or, since you're already hard, I could move up so you could fuck me. What will it be, huh, Jeth?''

''Tone...''

RING! RING!

''Oh, you got to be kidding me!'' Tony groaned, reaching for Gibbs' phone on the nightstand. ''It's the dispatch.'' He sighed, giving the phone to his lover.

''Yeah, Gibbs.'' The ex-marine answered. He listened then sighed, looking regretful at the man still straddling him. ''I'll call my team. We'll be there in forty minutes.''

''Noooo! It's our day off!'' Tony whined, after Gibbs ended the call.

''Every other team is out. We're the only one available.''

''Fine.'' Tony huffed in annoyance, heading for the shower. ''But you owe me. Big time.''

''Well, I can make it up to you if we take a shower together?'' Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear, jumping out of the bed, wrapping his arms around Tony's waist from behind.

Tony shivered at the strong touch and warm breath on his neck. ''It won't be enough.'' He smirked between kisses.

''Why am I not surprised.'' Gibbs rolled his eyes.

/

They took their time in the shower, soaping and stroking each other until they both climaxed, then stayed underneath the warm water, Tony's head on Gibbs' shoulder, perfectly content in Gibbs' embrace.

''By the way, my answer is yes.'' Gibbs suddenly spoke, between kisses.

Tony slightly moved away from his lover, but not from the strong embrace, titled his head, raised his eyebrow, showing his confusion. ''Ummm, Jeth? We already got married. Yesterday. Don't you remember? Is dementia already starting?'' He snickered. ''Although it was I who said yes when you proposed, and we both said I do's.''

''Dumbass. I'll give you dementia!'' Gibbs growled and lightly cuffed Tony on the head.

''Hey! That's domestic abuse!'' Tony pouted. ''If not that, than what do you mean?''

''Don't _you_ remember what you asked me last night? And that was a love tap.'' Gibbs said smugly, raising his eyebrow.

''A love tap? Hmm, I like the sound of that.'' Tony mused. Then he remembered and his eyes went wide. ''You mean that? We will tell them? Seriously?''

''Yes, Tone. We will tell them. You were right. They are our family. It's only fair they know.''

''Have I told you today how much I love you?'' Tony asked, kissing his husband with passion.

''Nope. Not today.'' Gibbs smirked.

''Well, I do. I love you so much, Jeth.''

''I love you too, Tone. Now, let's go. We have work to do.'' Gibbs said, pulling Tony out of the shower.

/

''Crap. I forgot my overnight bag at home.'' Gibbs mumbled, looking through Tony's apartment.

''I'm sure you have some clothes here. Look in the closet.'' Tony said as he was getting dressed, trying very hard not to laugh aloud.

''I did. There are only sweatpants and t-shirts there. I can't wear those to work, now can I?'' Gibbs huffed in annoyance.

''Then wear the suit you wore yesterday.'' Tony suggested, then snickered. ''I can't believe you of all people forgot to bring the overnight bag. You must be getting old.''

''Well, excuse me, but I was a bit occupied with the wedding yesterday. I thought we'd return to my place afterwards. That's it. You're moving in with me.'' Gibbs glared at his smirking lover.

''Wow! Married for one day and you're already making demands.'' Tony shook his head.

''As I recall, I started making demands from the day we met in Baltimore.'' Gibbs smirked, then added smugly. ''And you call me old.''

''That should've been my first clue.'' Tony mumbled, then yelped when Gibbs' hand collided with his head. ''Hey!''

''A love tap. Remember?'' Gibbs grinned, seeing the look on Tony's face, then laughed when the young man stuck his tongue out at him.

''Good thing I love you.'' Tony said, grinning. ''Let's go, Boss. The sooner we close the case, the sooner we can go back to bed.''

Gibbs was still laughing as he entered his car and drove to the Navy Yard. However, he first needed his dose of coffee.

/

''That's a nice suit... Didn't get married again, did ya?'' Tony smirked playfully, adding that part on purpose, after he finished filling in his husband (he would never get used to that) on Lt. call, and earning a glare from Gibbs.

He and Ziva were already in the bullpen, arriving first in their casual clothes. A couple of minutes later, Gibbs strolled in, carrying his cup of coffee.

''Did you get her home address, DiNozzo?'' Gibbs asked, after Tony finished his report of the missing Lieutenant.

''Yeah, Boss.''

''Then why are you still here?'' Gibbs asked, telling Tony with his eyes the real reason for his grumpiness. If they hurry up, they will get home sooner. After all, it was Tony who said it, only an hour ago. Then he looked at Ziva. ''Are you looking for an invitation, Officer David?''

''Oh, so you did get married.'' Ziva commented, and Tony rolled his eyes.

''He means you're with me.'' He said on his way toward the elevator, but not before sending a quick wink toward Gibbs, who merely shook his head, a small smile forming on his face.

''I knew that.'' Ziva mumbled, rushing after Tony.

/

The rest of the day was chasing lead after lead, getting frustrated because they all had a dead end. It didn't help that a train with shipment of nuclear weapons stood on the tracks until it was certain it wasn't compromised, since Amanda, the missing person, was in charge of that shipment. However, they soon found out she was also a member of an organization that put online pedophiles behind bars. Soon enough, they finally had a break.

When Ducky arrived with the news that Amanda might not have the time they estimated, the chase became more intense.

A couple of hours later the case was over. Navy Lt. Commander Amanda Wilkerson was found in the nick of time, and the pedophile she had been chasing caught by the FBI, thanks to Gibbs' phone call to Fornell. They all watched his arrest in the MTAC on the big screen, happy that there was one more child molester off the street. Two cases solved in one day. Not bad for a Sunday.

After taking off the earplugs from his ear, Gibbs caught a puppy look on Tony and sighed. He could never say no to that.

''Ummm, guys?'' Gibbs started, looking at the rest of his team, Abby and Ducky and forcing himself not to fidget. He wasn't a sharing kind of guy, but they were friends, almost a family. Suddenly, he felt bad for not including them. ''Can we go to Abby's lab for a moment?'' Seeing confusion and worry on them, he added. ''It's nothing serious. I just want to tell you something. In private.''

''Sure.'' Everyone agreed.

Couple of minutes later, they were all gathered in Abby's lab, and Gibbs waited for the cameras to be off before saying anything. When, after two minutes of silence, he still didn't say a thing, Ducky probed.

''Jethro? Something you wanna say to us?''

''Errr, yes.'' Gibbs sighed, sharing a quick look with Tony, who was standing next to him. ''I got married yesterday.'' He blurted, and send a glare to Tony when he started chuckling.

''Ha! I knew it! There was no way you would wear a suit that fancy to work.'' Ziva said, and McGee congratulated him.

After the initial shock, Abby squealed happily and threw herself into Gibbs' arms and hugged him. ''You got married? Yay! You got married! So, who is she? Why didn't you say you were seeing someone? Or is it someone we already know? Where can we meet her? I will plan a big celebration party the next time we're off rotation. Gibbs! Say something!'' Then she looked at Tony who was silent. ''Tony? Why aren't you saying anything?''

''Yeah, Tony. Aren't you gonna congratulate Gibbs?'' McGee frowned.

Tony just smirked at that, then smiled brightly. ''I don't have to congratulate him. Because, you see, I'm the one who Gibbs married. Surprise!''

There was a collective silence in the lab after Tony's words, then McGee started laughing. Ziva and Abby joined as well, a second later. The only one who was still quiet, carefully looking at the two men not far from him, was Ducky.

''Good one, Tony. For a moment, I actually thought you were serious.'' McGee said, between laughs.

''Why wouldn't I be? It is the truth. Would I lie about something like that? Would Gibbs? We got married yesterday. We thought, since you are like a family to us, you would like to know. And forgive us for not inviting you, but we didn't want any fuss about it.'' Tony said seriously, and the laughing trio immediately sobered up.

''But...but...how can that be?'' Ziva stammered. ''You are a guy. You flirt with every woman that we come across to. And Gibbs is...well...Gibbs. He was married three times, all women. Red-heads.''

''I'm gay, Ziva. The flirting, the stories I told were just that. Stories. The smoking mirror. Even though we work for a civilian agency, we work with military. And I was a cop.'' Tony explained.

''Oh. I kinda understand that.'' Ziva said, after a moment of thinking, then she snickered, remembering. ''So, that would explain why there was no reaction when we were undercover as a married couple. And why Gibbs seemed jealous. And when you said 'Gibbs' when I woke you up pouring water over you.''

''Is everyone okay with this?'' Gibbs asked. ''Even though we are married, nothing is changed here. There will be no privileges. Both Tony and I are capable of separating work and private life.''

''Yes. We are okay with it. It's just...you surprised us. We didn't even know you two were together.'' McGee answered truthfully, and he could see how both Tony and Gibbs relaxed hearing that.

''Ducky?'' Tony asked, looking at the doctor. ''You're the only one who hasn't said anything.''

''And you don't seem surprised by this news.'' Abby added, narrowing her eyes. ''Did you know?''

''I assure you, Abigail, I didn't know about the wedding. However, I knew about how Jethro and Anthony felt about each other. I knew it from the beginning.''

''How?'' McGee asked, frowning.

''Ah, my dear Timothy, you forget I was there when Jethro and Anthony first met. As I recall, the sparks were flying. It was fun to watch. Our dear Caitlin used to hide in the autopsy room, just to get away from Jethro and his killing mood whenever Anthony was in trouble.'' Ducky answered with a distant smile, obviously remembering the good old times.

''Kate knew? How?'' Tony asked in surprise. ''And pray tell when exactly was I in trouble?''

Tony's question caused everyone to snort, and Gibbs thwacked him fondly on the head.

''Anthony, Caitlin was a profiler. It was her job to notice things.'' Ducky answered, chuckling. ''I'm sure she would've been very happy knowing Jethro and you finally tied the knot. And to answer your other question. Remember Ares, Jeffrey White, the plague? And that is just the major ones. Don't let me start with the other incidents.''

''Okay, okay. I get it. I'm a trouble magnet.'' Tony grumbled.

''You are the reason for my grey hair.'' Gibbs added, and Tony rolled his eyes, then smiled brightly.

''But you love me anyway.''

''Yes, I do.'' Gibbs answered with a smile, looking at his husband as their fingers intertwined.

The love they felt for each other was palpable for everyone to see. While Abby bounced happily, Ducky looked at them with fondness, Ziva and McGee smiling at the happy couple.

''We must celebrate your, as Ducky phrased it, tying the knot!'' Abby squealed, hugging her two favorite persons.

''Actually, we would like you to join us for dinner.'' Gibbs said, looking at Tony, who nodded, then asked.

''So, who is for something Italian?''

''I know one of us definitively is.'' Abby snickered, looking pointedly at Gibbs, who blushed, catching the actual meaning.

''I'll call Mr. Palmer to join us if he is at home, if that's okay with you two?'' Ducky asked.

''Of course. Tell him to we'll pick him up.'' Tony answered.

/

An hour later, they were sitting in the, as Tony declared, best Italian restaurant in the city. Looking around, they had to agree with him. It was cozy, not too crowed, romantic setting, with friendly, almost family atmosphere. After tasting the food, Abby and Ziva moaned, causing Tony to choke on his drink. Palmer was surprised and confused why he was invited, but upon learning the reason, he shyly congratulated the happy couple and joined the party.

''I'll talk to Jenny to give us all two or three days off.'' Gibbs announced after the plates were cleared off the table, and they waited for dessert and coffee.

''Planning a honeymoon, Gibbs?'' Abby snickered.

''No. Tony will be moving in with me and judging on how much stuff he has in his apartment, it will take forever.'' He answered, first glaring at the Goth, then smirking at Tony who rolled his eyes.

''We were hoping you would help.'' Tony added, glad to see everyone agreeing.

''So, no honeymoon? You're no fun.'' Ziva added, sharing a look with Abby, who was suddenly grinning.

''We will go sailing when the weather allows it.'' Gibbs replied, then looked at Abby. ''From now on the doors of my house will be locked.''

''Ziva can pick a lock within twenty seconds. And if not that, I know of some chemicals.'' Abby shrugged her shoulders.

''You have a dirty mind, Abby.'' Tony laughed, recovering from the shock, but above all, seeing the death glare Gibbs was sending to Abby.

The rest of the night passed in laughter. Abby was even successful in convincing Tony and Gibbs to kiss. The ex-marine rolled his eyes, but then he pulled his husband toward himself, surprising the young man who gave a small yelp at the sudden movement, then placed his lips on Tony's in a very passionate kiss.

Tony wasn't the only one blinking in surprise when the kiss was finally over, never imagining Gibbs would do something like that in public.

''That was so hot!'' Abby said, finding her voice after a couple of moments.

''I think the perfect way to end this night is a toast to the obviously happy couple.'' Ducky said, then raised his glass. ''To many, many years of happiness. That your love never loses the shine.''

The glasses clicked together, then Gibbs added. ''To love and friendship.''

''To family.'' Tony said, looking at the people gathered around the table, then locking his eyes with Gibbs', smiling brightly.

Because, that is exactly what they were. A family. He finally felt secure and loved. Something that was missing half of his life. Gibbs seemed to sense where his thoughts drifted, because he was, once again, pulled into the familiar, strong embrace.

''Mine, for the rest of your life, Tone.'' Gibbs said, squashing the very last trace of doubt and fear Tony held in his heart.

''Yours, Jeth. Only yours. Forever.'' Tony smiled, suddenly free.

Yes, the future looked promising. Joining the laughter, he nodded to himself. Yes. Very promising.

* * *

**A/N** Well, that is all. Hope you liked it.

For those of you waiting for my other stories I would like to say that I'm sorry for the long wait. Writers block has hit hard but I'm working on it, and I hope I will have something soon. Thank you for your patience.

Thank you for reading, and please review. :)


End file.
